The Joy In Our Hearts
by coffeeandhope
Summary: One-shot. Future, with some throwbacks to 6x05.


Beckett shut the door to the loft as quietly as she could, aware that at least one member of the Castle household was asleep, if not all. Castle had been taking a surprising amount of naps with their son, thanks in no small part to the recent completion of the latest Nikki Heat. Beckett didn't mind, though, needing the rest most days. She'd been keeping them up most nights with her particular, insatiable need.

But Beckett heard the familiar _click_ of keys coming from the office and decided to investigate. She toed off her heels, a slightly shorter pair than usual, and made her way to the office, where she found her husband, typing away.

As was always, it took sitting in Castle's lap to draw him away from the world of Nikki and to the very real detective before him. "Whatcha working on?" Beckett asked, receiving a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Read," he mumbled, nuzzling his face in her hair and enjoying the scent of her cherry shampoo.

"Richard Castle lives in New York with his wife, Senator Beckett, and their three children." Castle pressed his lips to Beckett's neck as she read the first line of his new book jacket. "Castle, none of this is true."

He pulled her closer in his lap and continued to plant open mouthed kisses on her neck, tugging at the collar of her teal blouse. It was the one he had bought her a few years ago, while they were still just engaged, but it continued to drive him wild. "I'm just trying to do Simon Doyle justice."

He didn't have to see his wife's face to know she was rolling her eyes. "Castle, I'm a lieutenant, not senator."

He huffed out a breath of warm air that managed to send chills down her spine. "Fine, I'll change that. But at the rate we're going, the three kids thing isn't too inconceivable an idea." He turned her around so that she was facing him and added, "In fact, you're very conceivable."

She swatted at his chest before bringing his hand to the small bump on her stomach. Their hands rested there, twined together, each taking in the life they had created between them. "Speaking of... You know the ultrasound I had today?"

Castle frowned and Beckett immediately began running her thumbs along the creases of his face. She loved them, but was just sad that only some were around his eyes and lips, while others sunk deep into his forehead. "The one I hated missing? Again, I'm _so _sorry. The cover art for Nikki Heat was almost leaked and it was an emergency..."

She moved his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. "Shh, Castle. It's okay. I got a copy so we can watch it with Thomas tonight."

"Mm," he hummed, linking their hands together once again. "Do you think he'll be mad about having a sibling?"

Beckett paused to think about it but quickly shook her head. "Well, he's two, so I don't think it'll seem like that much of a difference. Besides, we'll tell him it's a sister, just like Alexis. And God knows he loves her."

Castle began to laugh, but snapped his jaw closed and looked directly at Beckett, voice cracking. "Sister?"

She blushed at the raw desire in his eyes, but held his gaze. "I was _trying _to tell you that. But yes, a baby girl."

Castle pulled her to his chest, careful of the bump between them, but held her tight, letting their hearts thump in time. "We're having a little girl."

"Mhmm," Beckett mumbled while pressing her cold nose to his neck. "She'll have your eyes, those piercing blues like Alexis and Thomas."

Castle grunted his agreement. "Your hair. A thick, rampant mane." He gave her locks a gentle tug. "Sun kissed and…"

Beckett pulled back to stare at her husband, doing her best to stifle a laugh. "Sun kissed? Seriously, babe?"

Castle feigned hurt before waggling his eyebrows. "I _am_ an award winning mystery novelist. I think my vocabulary is pretty well stocked."

Beckett fiddled with the collar of his shirt, trying her best not to fall for his charm. "And that's why Alexis still has to remind you of the 'i before e' rule."

"So not fair." They shared a laugh, then a breath, before their lips met for a long and passionate kiss. "Names?"

"Babe, it's a little soon for names."

He sighed, happily, and said, "I know, but I have one."

"Not only am I still against Cosmo, but it's not even a girl's name."

He brushed a lock of golden-brown hair behind her ear and gently cupped her cheek. "While I beg to differ on Cosmo not being a unisex name, I actually had something different in mind." Beckett nodded, urging him on, so he continued, "Johanna."

"After my mom?"

"Exactly. And I mean, we don't have to call her Johanna all of the time. I was thinking Hanna or Jo or Joy…" Castle watched as Beckett's eyes filled with tears, a few spilling over. "If it's too much we can always do something else or..."

She cut off his rambling with a kiss before pulling back. "No, it's perfect. I love it."

"You do?"

Beckett bobbed her head, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "Joy? It's in memory of my mom, but the happy bits… The living memories."

Castle smiled, that boyish grin where the corners of his eyes wrinkled, before freezing. Beckett realized a second too late what he was going to do, and couldn't get out a word before he scooped her up bridal style, kicking back the chair at his desk and walking to their bedroom. "Castle!" She shrieked, her head falling back in laughter.

"Shh, don't wake Thomas. He still has an hour until his nap is over." She giggled as he carefully laid her down on their bed, eyeing the swell of her stomach in an almost primal way. Beckett reached up for him and rolled them the second he was on all fours.

"Good. Because I intend to use every," she found his pulse point and bit down before soothing it with her tongue, "minute of it."


End file.
